Time To Fall In Love
by homupocky
Summary: Akemi Homura has just transferred to Mitakihara Middle School. Despite being well recieved, she doesn't seem to open up. Kaname Madoka, seems to take a sudden interest in the transfer student. She will fight for this friendship to prevail, but is this all she wants? Or is there a much more deeper interest other than being "just friends"? Find out!
1. Transfer Student

"My name is Akemi Homura, nice to meet you," the dark-haired girl bowed. The whole room was clapping, but despite the enthusiasm in the air, Homura remained calm nonetheless. During break, there was a huge crowd surrounding the transfer student's desk, almost all the class was there except for three girls.

"There's such a mysterious aura about Akemi-san," said a dark-green haired girl. "Well, she is a newbie after all, Hitomi," a bluenette added. "She is pretty hot though, don't you think," Sayaka chirped. "Y-yeah… she is." A small pinkette had finally joined in the conversation.

"Eh? What did you say Madoka?" Sayaka was inches away from Madoka now, "Can you repeat that for me?" Snapping from her trance, Madoka flustered as she realized what she had said. "I m-me-mean that I-I completely agree! I mean- that's not what I-" Sayaka's grin was widening and widening as Madoka was trying to explain, "Oh, so you've got a crush on transfer student Akemi-san now, do you?" "Stop teasing me Sayaka-chan!" All three girls were acting normal as usual, always teasing and laughing. This was the everyday school life of Kaname Madoka, she admitted it was pretty plain, but she loved it.

"I'm sorry; I seem to feel nervous after all." Rising from her seat, Homura squeezed through the asphyxiating crowd. "I think I'll be heading to the nurse's office for the remaining of the break." She was making her way towards the exit when suddenly a bluenette shouted, "Do you want Madoka to take you there, Akemi-san?!" Sayaka was practically making it seem as an order rather than a request. Homura turned to face all three girls.

"I'm pretty sure that would be bothersome to her." "No! Uh- I mean, I'm the health representative, so I have to!" Madoka couldn't get her words right for some strange reason. Homura only raised an eyebrow, but pushed the conversation no further, "If you insist."

Both girls were making their way to the infirmary, and silence was enfolding the atmosphere. Madoka was desperately searching for a topic, any topic. She couldn't bare the awkward silence any longer.

"So, um, Akemi-san," Madoka merely piped out. "What is it," was all Homura could mutter out. "That uh, that's such an interesting name." Homura had finally made eye contact with Madoka, "Is it? I don't think it's that great. But thank you for the compliment or insult." "I-it was a compliment Homura-chan!"

This made Homura stop dead on her tracks. Madoka clasped her mouth; a faint blush could be seen. "I- I'm sorry, that was too intimate. Please forgive me!" For the first time, Homura was right in front of Madoka, inches away. "Did you really just say that, Kaname-san?"

Madoka's body was heating up, and losing heat at the same time. "I'm so sorry," her voice was so quiet it was barely heard. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not offended or anything. It's just weird for someone to call me by my first name, that's all."

Either her mind was playing tricks on her, or Madoka could've sworn she had just seen a faint smile.

_'Why is my heart beating so fast right now? Is this Homura-chan's doing?'_ Two fingers snapped in front of her face, "Kaname-san, are you alright?" Ripped away from her train of thought, Madoka shook her head. "Heh heh, sorry. I just spaced out."

A deep sigh escaped the pinkette's lips. "Well, we're here." The taller girl bowed, "Thank you. I'll be leaving you alone now." She slid the door shut behind her; silence has once again engulfed the place.

_'Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? What does this mean exactly?'_ Madoka couldn't quite put her finger on this; this situation was all new to her. One thing for sure though, she knew it had something to do with Akemi Homura.


	2. I'm A Magical Girl

Homura was sitting at the edge of the infirmary; it was a familiar thing to do anyways. _This used to be me every day, back then. _The dark ebony sighed and decided to drift off to sleep.

Back at sensei Saotome's class, everything was back to its ordinary state. Well, almost everything, Madoka couldn't quite stay focused. Her mind kept wondering back to the transfer student. _I wonder if Akemi-san is still at the infirmary. Should I go? She could be really sick, or hurt! _"Kaname Madoka! Pay attention!" Sensei Saotome had slammed her ruler on Madoka's desk, causing her to yelp in terror. "Ahh! Ha-hai Sensei?!"

The whole class was now staring at the scene before them. Madoka truly felt like the smallest person in the world, she never did like being center of attention, but she got it. "If you're not in the mood for learning, maybe you should step outside, Kaname-san."

Actually, that didn't seem like a bad idea at all, that would mean she could go and visit Akemi-san at the infirmary.

_Are? Heck yes!_ Madoka rose up confidently, "I understand sensei, and I shall think about my actions carefully. Therefore, I, Kaname Madoka, shall exit and punish myself!" Smiling, Madoka slid the door open and closed it behind her. Everyone was left bewildered at the whole scene that had just unfolded before them. "Psst, Hitomi. I bet she ran off to see her girlfriend Akemi-san!" Sayaka couldn't help but to snicker. Hitomi, however, gasped at Sayaka's comment. "But that's forbidden love!"

_Okay Madoka, you can do this. Just say you got kicked out of class, and you decided to kick it with her for the time being. _Taking a deep breath, Madoka slid the door open. "Hey Akemi-san, I uh… Eh?" Homura was sound asleep; Madoka's entrance had not awakened her. Quietly walking towards her, Madoka pulled up a chair next to the sleeping figure.

_Heh, she's sound asleep. She looks so peaceful, and… so beautiful._

The feelings were crawling back to Madoka. She couldn't resist herself from inching towards the mysterious beauty before her. _So beautiful. _"Homura-chan…" Their breaths were intertwining with one another now. Just one more inch.

**Ding dong**.

Madoka pulled away from Homura, school was over. Homura was now waking up, rubbing her weary eyes. She looked around, not a soul in sight. She fixed herself and decided to head to class in order to gather her things.

_What was I doing?! Was I really yearning to ki-kiss her?! Argh! Bad me, bad me! _Madoka had high-tailed it outta the infirmary as soon as the bell had rung. She was now the only one in class, pondering what the meaning behind all this was. Well, _that _topic had appeared again, right before her eyes. Homura had returned to class, quietly gathering her things and leaving.

"Um, Akemi-san? Feeling better now?" Madoka blurted out, unsure whether she wanted to hear a response or not.

"Yes, I feel just fine now."

She left with those final and only words. _Phew, I think she didn't notice I tried to steal one. I'm so relieved. _Still, her chest started aching for some unknown reason. _Huh? Why do I feel hurt?_ Turns out, a part of her had wanted Homura to have taken notice.

_Yeah, I think I'll just head home. _Picking up her bag, Madoka made her way towards the exit when, "Yo! Madoka!"

Sayaka was calling out to her, loudly as usual. "Aren't you coming to the mall with us?" Faking a smile as best as she could, Madoka faced her best friend. "Not today, I have to go help my dad with some stuff at home."

With that said, the pinkette made her way towards home. Completely unaware of it, Madoka was feeling more and more depressed. Heavy emotions were somehow making their way inside her.

"Ugh, why do I… feel so unhappy all of a sudden?" Faint laughs could be heard around her now.

"Wha-what is this? Where am I?!" The girl was now trapped inside what seemed like a child's nightmare.

The hellish-looking creatures were making their way towards Madoka now. "Kyahh, stay away from me!"

The horrified face on the girl was more than enough to express every thought and fear she was feeling at the moment.

_Someone, anyone! Please save me! _Madoka could only squirm, as she shut her eyes, ready to meet her doom.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fire gun was heard. Then the pattern continued endlessly for a minute or so.

Silence, silence was now present. No more evil echoing laughter, just a familiar embracing silence.

"You can open your eyes now, Kaname-san." The pinkette's eyes shot open at that instant, that voice was familiar.

"Homura…chan." The taller girl knelt down in front of her. "You're safe now, stand up." She stretched her hand towards her.

Her voice wasn't as cold like always, it was warm for once. "Are you okay Kaname-san? You're not hurt right?"

Madoka couldn't believe her eyes, what was Homura wearing? Constricted with confusion, Madoka faced Homura.

"What are you- what's going on, Akemi-san?" Sighing, Homura began to prepare herself to explain.

"You were trapped inside a witch's barrier, but I was able to save you. And I'm… I'm a magical girl."

**A/N: Plot twist! No, not really... we already knew Homura-dawg was a magical girl. Oh well, hope you guys liked it. I will try to upload**

**the 3rd chapter as soon as possible. Do you guys hate me for the cliff-hanger? Well, I'm sorry. I just thought it would be good to stop there,**

**I'm like seducing you guys into staying tune I guess, lol**


	3. We're Friends!

"A magical girl? What do you mean by that?" Madoka took one more look at Homura's outfit. The more she stared at it, the more she wished to feel it. "Kaname-san, you can stop now. You're making me feel uncomfortable, you know?"

The magical girl before her was blushing now; the pinkette thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Forgive me Akemi-san; I just really think you look beaut- I mean cool. You look very cool in that outfit!" The dark ebony didn't know how to respond to this, she could only stare at Madoka. Same for the other girl, their eyes were locked onto each other, no words were spoken. They gazed into one another for what seemed like eternity.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking in every direction, both girls snapped from their trance at once.

"Tsk, I thought I was done for the day! Kaname-san, grab my hand!" Both hands linked together at once, Homura tighten the grip. "I'm stopping time; whatever you do, don't let go of my hand! Or else time will stop for you too." Madoka didn't understand any of this at all.

_Is this a dream or reality?_

Whatever it was, she didn't care at the moment being. She was with Homura, and all that anxiety she had felt was completely gone. It was replaced with such a warm feeling, such a nice feeling indeed.

The pinkette nodded, "I won't."

As soon as those words escaped her lips, everything around them stopped. "C'mon, my magic can only hold for so long. So we've got to move fast, understand?" Retreating now seemed like the wisest choice this time; she couldn't endanger an innocent like this.

_Of all people, why did it have to be Kaname-san? Now she knows my secret, what now? _

The shield had made a clicking noise, time was now moving again. "We. Made. It." The small girl was out of breath, but she didn't mind it at all. Akemi-san transformed back to her original self.

"Kaname-san…"

"Hm?" The tall girl hesitantly bit her lower lip, "You won't… you won't tell anyone about this would you?"

Madoka saw the fear in the girl's eyes for the first time; a sharp pang hit her straight in the heart. "Of course I wouldn't! Why would I expose you like that?!" Homura didn't say anything.

_Why isn't she freaked out about all this? Why is she so nice to me? I can't endanger her. _

"Maybe… maybe it'd be best for me to drop out of school; I can't risk your life." Such a faint whisper, but the message was clear. She turned and started parting when, "Don't go! Homura-chan! Please don't go, I won't tell! I promise!"

Madoka was technically clinging to Homura's arm like her life depended on it.

_I don't- I won't allow it! Please stay, stay with me!_

"Kaname-san," Homura's eyes widened at the sight before her. "You're crying, but why?" Stingy tears were overflowing and racing down the girl's cheeks. "Please stay, I want to be with you."

_I can't explain why though, but this feeling is exploding within me. _

"I want to be your friend, Homura." A soft hand engaged with the tears, erasing every one of them.

"Is it okay with you if, I call you by your first name then?"

Madoka's face lit up. _She's staying? She's staying!_ "Yes! From now on, just call me Madoka!" Timidly, Homura began, "Ma- Madoka." "Homura-chan." No more needed to be said, that had done it. Feelings began rushing in. Both girls blushed madly as soon as they heard their names being sounded out by the other. It surely was an afternoon to remember.

Both girls were heading towards the Kaname residence. Madoka had agreed to be escorted home; Homura didn't want her new friend to run into trouble again. Speaking of which, she had started wondering why Madoka was there in the first place, what was upsetting her enough to make her fall victim to a witch?

"Madoka?" The cheerful girl turned, "Yes?" "What was upsetting you earlier, exactly?"

Madoka's blood rushed to her head the moment Homura asked that question.

_What? How did she know I was upset? Oh no, does she know why?_

Maintaining her composure as best as she could, she tried smiling, "I wasn't. Why do you ask?" Homura could only narrow down her eyes, "You don't trust me enough to tell me?" "That's not it, I just-" Homura was now looking Madoka straight in the eyes, "You know, when someone is trapped inside a witch's barrier, it's because they have enough negative emotions to attract them to you."

Sweat ran down the pinkette's spine.

_How do I tell her? I can't just say it's because I didn't get to kiss her. Aw man, this is bad._

"Well, it was because I thought that you and I could never be friends. That's why." This earned a confused look from the girl before her, "That's why? So, it's my fault." At this point, Madoka gripped Homura by the shoulders, "It isn't, so don't blame yourself. Look, everything worked out in the end. We're friends now."

The quiet girl smiled, "I guess you're right." This made Madoka's heart skip a beat. Homura was smiling, she was smiling _at_ her.

"You should smile more often Homura-chan, it suites you well."

"Eh, I was smiling?" It's been so long since she smiled, did she ever? She could not remember. She was always alone, so there was no point in smiling if no one would ever see it. But this time, she had someone to smile for. Her very first friend, her only friend.

"If it makes you happy, I will Madoka."

* * *

**A/N: Not much of a cliff-hanger here. I don't feel to confident about this chapter, too many feels I guess. When do they kiss damn it?! I'm so cruel, but I guess the wait is worth it? No not really, hope you liked it. Peace out my followers!**


	4. You Don't Deserve Lonliness

A warm ray of sunlight hit the sleepy girl, it was finally morning. Smiling to herself, the girl leaped out of bed and dashed to get dress. Usually, all mornings were slow paced, but this time she had something worth the excitement; she had made a new friend. Putting on her school uniform, Madoka made her way to the bathroom where her mother was finishing her make-up preparations.

"You're up early mom, got an important meeting?"

"Actually I'm getting promoted, baldy finally retired; so, they offered me the spot!"

The daughter could only smile, her mother could be rather childish at times, but when the moment required seriousness, Kaname Junko was the person for the job.

"Hm? Madoka, you look rather cheery today. Something happened at school yesterday?"

"Well, a lot of things happened yesterday. But the most important thing is that I made a new friend!"

She practically squealed at the last part, now her mother's curiosity sank in. "Wow that must be some friend you made. Or is it a boyfriend you've gotten?" With her cheeks suddenly becoming very hot, Madoka could only cover her face and look away.

"Mom! It's nothing like that! I can very well assure you it's a girl, alright."

Junko could only laugh at her daughter's tone, she knew her daughter too well. She knew it was no ordinary friend for Madoka, but she had no time to chat; she was already running late.

"Oh well, whatever you say dear. I got to run, I'm running late. See you after work!"

They gave each other a high five, and the mother ran for the door. "Phew, glad that subject was dropped." The pinkette finished getting ready, and headed straight for the kitchen where her father was. "Good morning Madoka, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks dad, good morning Tatsuya." "Morning sis! Morning!" Madoka could only smile, her little brother sure was a cutie. Finishing the last bite of her breakfast, Madoka waved goodbye and left for school.

"Okay, where was it Homura-chan said her house was?"

Glancing every minute at her phone, Madoka followed the directions to Homura's home very carefully.

"Ah, here it is! Wow, that's one huge apartment!" Taking a slightly deep breath, the girl rang the doorbell twice. "I'm coming." Faint steps could be heard, each step growing closer and closer to the front door. The door opened to reveal the transfer student before Madoka's eyes.

"Good morning Homura-chan!"

"Um, good morning Madoka. You came; I thought you weren't serious about walking to school together."

Clasping both of Homura's hands, Madoka smiled, "We're friends remember? And friends do friends stuff, like walking to school together!"

The taller girl could only laugh at Madoka's definition of friends, "Doing friends stuff, huh?" Her laughter caused the pinkette to blush, "Oh come on, don't laugh at me!" Both of them were already enjoying each other's company, it was something that just came natural to them.

"Well, we better get going if we don't want to be late," Madoka stated.

"Yeah, okay. Uh, Madoka? Can you let go of my hands now? I need to lock the door."

Madoka could only stare down at both their hands; they were both still clinging to Homura's. "Oh right! Heh, sorry."

"It's alright." Homura turned to close the door behind her, making sure to lock it. "What about your parents, Homura-chan? You're not going to kiss them good-bye?" Her gaze turning stoic, Homura began,

"I've been living on my own since I was six. Both of my parents are working overseas, and they couldn't care less what happens to me."

A sudden gasp escaped the pinkette's lips, she bowed apologetically.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory."

"Don't worry, Madoka; I'm use to this." The small girl refused to believe, "No! Don't get use to it, Homura-chan." She instinctively embraced the stoic girl, causing her muscles to stiffen at the sudden intimate contact. "You deserve to be kissed off good-bye just like everyone else. You deserve loving parents, you don't deserve loneliness. No one does!"

Perplexed by the sudden emotional scene, Homura could only hug her friend so awkwardly; it's not her fault she didn't know how to react to these situations. She had been isolated from physical contact for a long time, but she tried her best to return Madoka's warm feelings.

"Thank you Madoka, you're very kind. Shall we proceed to school now?" "No, not until we do this right."

Puzzlement covered Homura's face, "Doing what right?" Stealing the house keys from her grasp, Madoka began unlocking the door again.

"Homura-chan, get back in there. And come out again."

"Huh?"

Before she could ask why, the girl was pushed inside the house; the door closed behind her. Opening the door again, the girl stepped outside; confusion still written all over her face.

"Madoka, why did you-," she didn't have time to finish because a pair of lips embraced her cheek. Pulling away, the pinkette blushed, "Good morning, Homura-chan."

Poor Homura was beyond confused, and was blushing madly. "Mado- Madoka, why did you do that?"

"Well, I thought that, maybe… if I kissed you, you'd feel happier. You know, since your parents never kissed you off like mine do."

Looking up at the taller girl, still blushing, she timidly asked, "Is it okay, with you? Do you mind if I do it from now on?" So many feels were pumping in Akemi-san's chest, "You, you don't have to Madoka. But, I will say this; it… it felt very nice and warm."

Her face beaming much brighter, Madoka could only hug Homura for the third time today.

"Yay, Homura-chan!" "Madoka. We'll be… late for sure now," Homura could barely breathe due to the pinkette's tight embrace.

"Oh, right! I totally forgot about school. Let's go!" With thirty minutes remaining till school started, the girls ran for the school campus as fast as they could. Passing familiar students with the same uniform, the girls started slowing down. They were already close, and they had twenty minutes to spare; so, they started pacing slowly.

"Um Homura, about yesterday?"

"Hm, what about it Madoka?"

Biting her lower lip, the girl asked, "Do you mind, you know, telling me about all that?" The question brought both girls to a halt, glancing around, Homura began, "Can it wait until lunch break, Madoka? There are too many people around us right now. But I'll explain everything to you when we're both alone, alright?" The girl nodded, she understood perfectly why.

It'd be pretty bad if Homura's secret was exposed, she'd probably have too many admirers. This caused a small scowl to appear in Madoka's face.

_Oh no, what is this? Jealousy? No way. Why would I be, it's not like she's my girlfriend. She could be with whoever she wants. I mean, she's beautiful, athletic, popular, cool, mysterious, strong, heroic, magical, and beau- _

"Madoka, are you coming?"

Snapping from her internal fangirling, Madoka followed Homura, "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking, eheh."

A small smile tugging at her face, the dark-haired girl continued walking with her friend. "You really tend to space out a lot, huh?" "Just got an active imagination, that's all." The school bell rang, it was time to head to class now; every student was making their way to class.

Every student except one, it was a tall young ninth grader, she had long beautiful golden curls, and an exceptionally good looking figure. She smiled to herself, eyeing both Madoka and Homura from a safe distance.

"So, that's Akemi Homura, hm? She's quite beautiful. I guess it's time to make my move on her then."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for not updating it! I just couldn't get my thoughts right, but hey, it's here. Please don't kill me! And lookie here, Mami is that you? Not a very good cliff-hanger, but whatever. What does she mean by "make my move" you ask, I don't know. Maybe Madoka's got some competition, maybe not. Should I make Madoka and Mami rivals? It could work, I guess. Bye-bye, see you soon guys! ^_^**


	5. Mami Tomoe

"Alright class, page 237, problems number 1-9 is the homework for tonight. You're all excused for lunch now!" Finally math class was over, relieved, everyone started exiting out of the homeroom.

"Madoka, you coming to lunch with us or what?" Glancing towards the familiar voice, the girl approached her friend.

"Sayaka, I'm sorry, but I-" Staring at Homura, and then back to the bluenette in front of her, "I kind of wanted to hang out with Homura today, is that okay?"

A playful smirk started lifting Sayaka's lips, "Oh, I see you guys are getting pretty close Madoka. Don't worry, I won't disturb your little love nest, but; in exchange, you've got to tell me all about it, okay?"

"Sayaka, stop that! It's nothing like that; we're just friends, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. See you when I see you, Madoka!"

With that said, the small girl waved good-bye to her friend. Now, it was just her and the mysterious ebony.

"Well, where shall we go to have that 'talk', Homura-chan?" Rising from her seat, Homura answered bluntly, "I guess the school rooftop would be the best place." She motioned for Madoka to walk with her. While making their way to the school rooftop, they encountered many faces. Practically the whole school was lined up waiting for Akemi-san's arrival; they all seemed to admire her excellence and beauty.

Many guys had love letters ready to hand her, but her overpowering gaze melted their hearts; so, they just laid there drooling on the floor. Some girls had small gifts for her, but they were too shy to approach her. All this attention was getting to Homura's nerves, she never did like standing out; and, she could tell Madoka was uncomfortable as well.

If they were going to have that talk about her secret life, she needed to get rid of all these people somehow. Breathing in deeply, she turned towards the crowd, forcing a smile,

"Would you guys be so kind, and get me some tea, I feel a little light-headed."

The crowd instantly went wild, anything for the girl of their dreams.

"We'll get you one right away!" And that had done it; the whole army of students had disappeared. Finally relaxing a bit, she smiled at Madoka, "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Finally arriving, Homura closed the door behind them; she sat next to Madoka who was leaning against the fence.

"Okay, are you ready to hear this? What I'm about to tell you is really personal."

She placed her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders, "I trust you won't tell anyone." Looking Homura straight in the eyes, the pinkette nodded.

"I promise you I won't tell."

The dark-haired girl smiled in return, she leaned back against the fence.

"We magical girls are granted one wish in exchange for our soul, hence why we have soul gems. We fight witches in return; every human negative emotion attracts witches towards them."

"Is that why I was trapped inside that weird place with the witch, yesterday?"

Homura nodded to answer Madoka's question, and then continued on,

"You're very fortunate a witch's kiss wasn't planted on you." This earned a curious look from the girl before her, she cocked her head,

"A witch's… kiss?"

"Yes, basically what that is, is-" She had stopped mid-sentence; her soul gem was beaming like crazy.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Madoka. Our conversation will have to wait, there's a witch nearby, and I've got to track it down." With that said, Homura transformed before Madoka's eyes. She was just about to stop time when, "Wait! Homura-chan, do you mind if I come with you?" Madoka had gripped the ebony's hand before she could stop time; she didn't want her to go alone.

"Madoka, this isn't a field trip, you could get really hurt. I cannot allow anything to happen to you, you're important to me."

Those last words made Madoka slightly blush, "You're important to me too, you know? That's why I want to go with you; I don't want to leave you alone to fight those witches." Homura didn't know what else to say, Madoka was being slightly stubborn.

Biting her lower lip, she sighed, "Alright, but you have to listen and do as I say. Can you promise me that?"

Smiling victoriously, Madoka nodded her head over and over again. "Well then, I'm stopping time again. We can't be seen by anyone, got it?" The smaller girl reached for the ebony's hands, "We hold our hands together like last time right?" However, Homura had something else in mind; she literally swept Madoka off her feet. "Hom-Homura-chan, what are you doing?!"

Madoka was feeling so hot right now; the dark-haired girl was carrying her bridal style. What was she doing?

Homura leaned in to whisper in her ear, "It's alright, we're on a rooftop remember? I'll save us time if I jump off with you in my arms." She pulled her face away in order to look at Madoka's, "Are you scared?" The pinkette wasn't scared at all; it's just that she was taken aback by the sudden action. Timidly, the pinkette answered back,

"No, I trust you."

_**Ba dump**_

Homura's face grew hot; she felt a rushing feeling all of a sudden.

_What was that? My heart skipped a beat…_

Shaking the feeling off, Homura tightened her grip on her friend's body. "Here we go, Madoka." Time stopped, now it was just the two of them on a still world.

_Homura-chan's warmth feels so nice pressed against mine. I'd like to stay like this forever. Just us two, no one else…_

Landing with a soft thud, Homura gently placed Madoka on her feet. They were behind school grounds; so, it was safe to say no one would be around. The energy seemed a lot stronger down there, they were close alright.

"Madoka, stay close to me." The area was deserted and quiet, a little too quiet. Suddenly, the soul gem started beaming like crazy, the witch was near. "I've got you now. Madoka, stay there! I'll use my magic to shield you, so stay there."

A purple type of force field wrapped around a circle. Different types of ammunition appeared around Madoka, she was safely secured. All there was to do now was to wait, wait for the moment to strike. Right below Homura's feet, the ground shook with such great force, causing Homura to stumble a bit. She was here, Elsa Maria was the witch. Clutching her Desert Eagle, Homura began shooting at the witch before her. Elsa Maria's branch-like tentacles shielded her from the bullets reaching her.

"Tsk, this gun won't work." She reached in her shield to pull out an Ak-47, now this might help. Dodging every incoming attack from the witch, Homura aimed and showered the witch with bullets. Now this was progress, or so she thought. Elsa Maria didn't seem affected by such weapon; she twisted the branch full of thorns and descended it on Homura. The branch did its effect, Homura was plummeted down by the heavy branch, she couldn't move.

"Homura-chan!"

Homura couldn't move, she was pinned down by the heavy weight of the branch. There seemed to be no way out of this, and to make things worse, she couldn't reach her shield.

"Gah, I… can't… move."

She gritted her teeth; she had to get up, what if the witch made her way towards Madoka?

It was no use, she was trapped. She didn't know her oxygen was being cut off; protecting Madoka was the only thing in her mind. She was about to pass out when suddenly, she heard a roaring gunfire. Her vision being hazy, she couldn't tell who it was, but it seemed to be a girl.

_A magical girl?_

"Jeez, a second late and you could've been witch food," the blonde girl smiled. She turned to the witch, "It's not very nice to disturb peace, you know?" She summoned about a dozen muskets, all pointing at once at Elsa Maria. With a single hand gesture, the muskets fired themselves, each piercing through the witch's body. The girl leaped into the air and untied the ribbon around her neck, turning into a huge weapon.

"Tiro Finale!"

The gun blew up the remaining parts of what was once Elsa Maria. Landing gracefully, she helped up a weak Homura.

"Are you alright there?" she asked quietly. "Thank you," Homura stood up groggily.

"Who are you by the way?"

The blonde girl changed back to reveal the Mitakihara middle school uniform,

"My name is Tomoe Mami."

Homura stared in amazement at the girl in front of her, "Tomoe-san…"

"Homura-chan! Are you alright?"

Madoka came running as soon as the force field died away. "Yes, I'm fine Madoka. Just a few scratches, that's all."

"Don't say that, you're wounded all over."

Mami could only stare at the scene before her; Madoka and Homura were close friends apparently.

She noticed Homura's soul gem was a bit dimmed from the fighting, "Oh no! Your soul gem is tainted." That was a perfect excuse to steal Homura away from Madoka's grasp. This caused Madoka to move away, she stared back at Homura and the blonde. "Well, I did use magic to protect my friend from the witch." Without glancing at Madoka, Mami looked up at Homura, "You know it's dangerous to have distractions while in battle."

_Distractions? I'm a distraction to Homura-chan?_

"Madoka isn't a distraction, if anything it's my fault for not being stronger." Homura eyed Mami, and Mami knew she meant it.

"Well, you could use some training. Hey, how about teaming up with me?" she smiled warmly at Homura.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Homura smiled at Mami. "Alright!" Mami clasped both Homura's and her hands together, "We'll start tomorrow!"

Madoka felt completely left out, and she felt strange. She didn't like Mami, which was weird, considering she's never hated anyone before.

She also had a feeling that the blonde was ignoring her and only focusing on Homura.

_Her_ Homura.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, shit just got real! Mami does seem to be after Homura-dawg after all. And Madoka starts feeling jealousy, and Homura isn't aware of anything yet. I'm so cruel, why? I don't know, don't worry Mami fans, I won't butcher her whole. Brace yourselves for this love triangle everybody! Oh, and thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. So keep 'em coming if you want more! ^_^**


	6. Hellish Dream

Mami noticed the small pout Madoka's face has developed, so she decided to acknowledge it. With an innocent smile, she began

"Um pinkie, why are you pouting at me like that?"

"Pinkie? My name is Kaname Madoka, okay."

The pinkette's reaction pleased the blonde even more, but decided to push no further.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow Akemi-san… Kanane-san."

"It's Kaname! Kaname!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Mami had finally departed, leaving both Homura and Madoka alone once again.

"Madoka, don't let it get to you okay? It's not like Tomoe-san meant to mispronounce it."

Homura tried to reassure Madoka, but no luck.

"Just forget about it, let's just go home."

Before Madoka could even take the first footstep, Homura spun her around to face her.

"I can tell you're really upset, but I don't know why. Did I do something to upset you?"

Now the pinkette felt guilty, Homura thought it was somehow her fault.

"No, I could never be angry at you Homura-chan, it's just… I just really don't like the way she treated me is all."

She tried to give the ebony the best smile she could, but Homura remained serious.

"Is that all that's bothering you?"

_No, but I can't tell you why. You'd think I'm weird, and I don't want to lose you…_

"Yeah, why? You don't believe me?" The taller girl gave out a deep sigh, "I can't force you to tell me, but whatever's upsetting you, put it aside. You don't want to get trapped inside another witch barrier, do you?"

The pinkette remained silent, but then broke it, "Hey, Homura-chan… what did you wish for… in order to become a magical girl?"

Homura was taken aback by the sudden question, but remained stoic as best as she could.

"It's not important, Madoka."

"But-"

"Listen, you keep secrets from me; so, it's only fair I keep at least one to myself." Madoka was beyond hurt now, how did their fun day turn to a small argument among them? "I understand… Hom-Homura-chan." She was now crying, why was this so hard?

"No, Madoka. Don't cry, I- I'm sorry…"

Homura couldn't believe what she had done; she caused her only friend pain. She made her cry.

_I didn't want to hurt you, Madoka. You're too special to me, but how do I tell you this…? That wish, that wish I made was to… to…_

Homura went for a hug, it was an awkward hug, but it was the best she could do. Madoka buried her face in Homura's chest, and just sobbed away.

"Homura-chan! Homura-chan!"

"It's alright, let it out, Madoka."

Small clear crystals were forming in the ebony's eyes.

_What? Tears?_

The girl that was buried in the ebony's chest could feel wet drops sprinkling her. To her surprise, Homura was crying, she was crying with her.

"Homura-chan, why are you crying?"

The girl could only lean closer to Madoka, but continued sobbing.

"Madoka, you're my only friend, but I cause you nothing but pain. I'm so sorry…"

The smaller girl didn't want Homura to believe it was her fault, because really, it wasn't.

"Stop saying it's always your fault, you don't cause me pain. However, my feelings for you… my feelings…"

She couldn't bring herself to do it, she just couldn't.

_I can't express what you make me feel, Homura-chan. I don't know what this is called._

Homura finally pulled away and wiped her tears away, but positioned her hands on Madoka's shoulders once again.

"Madoka, you still look sad. Please smile again."

The ebony suddenly remembered what had happened earlier, Madoka had kissed her cheek, and that had made her happy.

_Maybe if I try it… maybe she can smile again…?_

The dark-haired girl leaned closer to the pinkette, causing a small gasp to escape the smaller girl's lips; she placed an awkward kiss on Madoka's cheek. Madoka's face changed various shades of red, she couldn't think clearly. The ebony pulled away, timidly looking away from the pinkette.

"Homura-chan, just now?"

"You kissed me to cheer me up, so I thought, maybe it'd cheer you up."

Madoka was beyond happy; she was exploding with so many wonderful feelings.

"Thank you, Homura-chan. You managed to make me happy again!"

Homura finally managed to look at Madoka, she smiled at her, Madoka was the only one that could make her feel happy.

"Madoka, let's go home. It's getting late." The pinkette flashed off a bright smile,

"Okay! Let's go."

*x*x*x*x*x*

"Mhm, where am I?"

Groggily, Madoka rose up; she was in some dark room.

"Um, why is it so dark in here?"

She decided to wander around the place, she walked and walked but nothing was in sight. Pure darkness, all this darkness was surrounding her, nothing else. She couldn't bare it, having no one and nothing but darkness was truly terrifying. Madoka started feeling trapped, all this loneliness was asphyxiating her, and only one person came to mind. She just wanted that one person to be with her, that one special person.

"Homura-chan! I'm scared!"

Nothing. Silence was the only thing present; there wasn't any sign of the ebony.

"I don't want to be alone…"

_**Clic, clic, clic**_

The sudden sound of something other than silence caught the pinkette's attention. With hope in her voice, she began,

"Homura-ch-"

It wasn't the ebony that was standing before her. It was a familiar blonde, the same blonde that had ticked her off.

"You."

"Well pinkie, seems like Homura-chan won't be coming to your rescue this time."

"Don't you dare call her by her first name, you aren't friends with her, I am!"

Mami couldn't help but to laugh at Madoka's sudden outburst.

"You really are too obvious, you know? If you don't want Homura to abandon you, then you got to learn to control your jealousy. Better yet, by all means do it, the less competition, the better."

Madoka clenched her fist; she didn't like Mami at all.

"You, you witch! I won't let you do such things!"

The blonde was really getting bored now, Madoka was such an ordinary girl, she could easily destroy her if she wished to. She smirked,

"You can't stop me, unlike us, you aren't a magical girl."

With that said, she transformed and grabbed Madoka by her nightshirt,

"You're nothing."

The pinkette was struggling to get Mami to let go, but no use, she was stronger than her.

"Do you honestly believe you have a chance against me? Don't make me laugh, Kanane-san."

She released her grip off Madoka, "Don't think of confessing to her, she'd be disgusted by such confession by a girl like you, pinkie."

And with that, the blonde had vanished. Madoka was left crying, she knew Mami was right.

"I can't be of use, I'm not worthy…"

A faint beeping was heard, it grew louder and louder.

_**Beep, beep, beep**_

It was a dream, just a mere dream, or rather a nightmare.

"What was the meaning of that? Why was I so possessive of Homura, it can't be because of friendship, can it?"

She gasped; finally she realized why she's been feeling such emotions lately.

"I'm… I'm in love with… Homura-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear Godoka, cliff hanger, we meet again. Did you guys think Madoka was going to swear? Yeah, me neither. Anyway, you can feel such tension in the air. And yes, that was a dream in case you haven't caught up yet. Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Friday, in the meantime, you guys can review this. Was it horrible? Ugh, I knew it...**


	7. Love is War!

"No, it can't be."

Madoka couldn't believe it, it just couldn't be. They have only met for a couple of days, it just can't be possible.

"But, what if it's 'love at first sight'? That could explain why I've been so interested in her since the very beginning, right?"

This was just so sudden, only a couple more hours remained for a new day to begin, Madoka needed to figure out a plan.

"I know I can't tell her how I feel for the moment. I mean, I may just be a friend to her anyways, and may I add that we're both girls, too!"

The pinkette rolled up in her pile of fuzzy blankets, "What do I do? This is so hard." She was buried under blankets, just wishing she didn't feel like this. "You can form a contract with me, and wish to resolve this."

The sudden voice made Madoka almost jump out of her skin, "Who- who's there?!" She looked around her room, nothing, she glanced towards the shelf that contained her plushies, something was there. A strange cat-like plushie was staring at her.

"Hi, my name is Kyubey. Nice to meet you Kaname Madoka."

"What are you, and how do you know my name?!"

"The small fluffy alien-like cat stepped off the shelf, and landed softly on Madoka's bed.

"I grant girls wishes, and you have the potential to become a magical girl, Madoka."

The girl couldn't help but stare, she pondered for a bit, trying to make sense of things.

"A magical girl, huh? Wait! Did you just say that I could become a magical girl?"

Kyubey nodded, "Yes, I can see you have what it takes. Are you interested?" Was this an open opportunity given to her? If she became a magical girl, she could fight alongside Homura; it'd mean they'd spent more time together.

"I want to, but I'll wait on it. Do you mind giving me some time to think about this, Kyubey?"

"Sure, I can wait."

Madoka smiled at Kyubey, "Thank you. Now, I'll go back to sleep, we'll deal with this tomorrow."

*x*x*x*x*x*

The next day, Madoka rushed through her morning routine, she was very excited. She wanted to tell Homura all about her potential of becoming a magical girl. She didn't even have time for breakfast; she just grabbed a slice of toast and left for school. She dashed through a few street blocks, she was almost there. Madoka finally made the last turn around the corner, Homura's apartment was visible. She could see a familiar figure there, locking her front door.

"Homura-chan, good morning."

The ebony spun around to meet the pinkette, "Ah, Madoka. Good morning." Madoka couldn't help but to feel butterflies in her stomach, she just seemed to like the ebony that much, and she didn't realize Homura was asking her a question either.

"It'd sure be helpful, don't you think?"

Madoka, without even knowing what the question was, simply nodded like an idiot.

"So you agree? You wouldn't mind Tomoe-san helping out from now on?" The pinkette's eyes shot open at the mention of Mami's name.

"Wait? What?!"

"Tomoe-san. You said you wouldn't mind her teaming up with me and helping out from now on."

Madoka mentally slapped herself, why didn't she pay attention instead of staring at Homura. "You want to team up with her?" Homura nodded, "I kind of want to, I could use some tips and stuff."

"Well, if it's to improve yourself, then I don't see why not Homura. Give it your best, okay?"

Madoka couldn't help but feel a bit of envy, but she pushed the negative feeling aside. Instead, she tried focusing in trying to know more about Homura, she still didn't know a whole lot about her.

"Hey Homura-chan? What do you like to do for fun?"

The ebony sort of shrugged, "Besides killing witches, I really don't do much. Why?"

Madoka timidly twiddled with her fingers, "Well, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to spend more time together."

"Hm, I guess doing something different every once in a while can't be that bad." The ebony smiled at Madoka, and the pinkette couldn't help but to blush. "Really? Well, how about we hang out today?"

The ebony nodded, "Sounds great." Madoka couldn't be any happier for the moment being, she was making progress with the ebony.

_Maybe now's not the time to talk about my being a magical girl, but I wonder if you'd approve Homura-chan._

"Well good morning you two!"

The familiar voice caused Madoka to shiver, the voice belonged to Mami.

"Mind if I walk with you two?"

"Not at all."

The pinkette fell silent as all three made their way to school, she couldn't help but remember the nightmare she had.

"So, at what time do you wish to train, Akemi-san?"

Homura was about to answer, but remembered she had already made plans with the pinkette.

"About that, we've sort of already made plans to hang out today, can it wait?"

Mami couldn't help but feel left out, "Oh, okay. We'll just schedule for another time, then." She looked away, Mami didn't know why she felt this way, but she was feeling a bit of jealousy.

"Hey, um, if you want, you can hang out with us."

Homura didn't know how to go about asking someone to hang out; she's never done such thing. The blonde's face lit up at the invitation.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Homura nodded, "Right Madoka?"

The pinkette couldn't say no to that, "O- of course." She faked a smile, but no one seemed to noticed, not even Homura.

"Okay, well, how about we go to the mall?" Mami was excited, she could spend time with Homura and… Madoka apparently. Both Homura and Madoka nodded in agreement, "Okay."

"It's a date then," Mami smiled sheepishly at the ebony before her.

_A date huh? I don't think so Tomoe Mami!_

The pinkette clasped the blonde's hands, "Yeah, a trio date! You, _me, _and Homura-chan!" Both girls looked at each other while the tension built up around them. Homura didn't even know what was going on, she just glanced at the girls holding hands giving stares at each other.

"You guys seem to get along already," Homura smiled. Both girls looked at each other's hands, and let go.

"Well, I'm off to my floor; I'm a ninth grader after all."

Before she left, Mami spun to glance at Homura, "Akemi-san, do you mind if I start calling you by your first name?"

"No, I don't mind."

With a smile on her lips, Mami pronounced the ebony's name.

"Homura."

She giggled, "You have such a lovely name, Homura." Madoka, however, wanted to just tape Mami's mouth shut.

_Leave already, you freshman! Stop flirting already, I'm right here!_

She couldn't help but to do something, so she gently squeezed Homura's hand.

"Homura-chan, we'll be late for class, should we go?"

The ebony, once again, completely unaware of the tension, only smiled and nodded.

"Right, let's go Madoka."

_Victory! Madoka: 1, Tomoe-san: 0!_

"See you after school Tomoe-san!"

Madoka taunted Mami with the brightest smile she could give. Mami didn't take this lightly, she just lost round one.

"So it's like that, pinkie? This means war."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry! PLease forgive me! I just couldn't find the inspiration, and I was lazy. But please, don't kill me, I beg of you! Ahem, anyway, yeah. Mami declared war. I'm rooting for Madoka, girl I'm glad you stepped up your A-game. I'm so proud of you. As for the next chapter, I'm running out of ideas, any suggestions guys? I don't know what to do next! I'm freaking out here!**

"


	8. Tug Of War

The school day went by pretty fast, and before students noticed, it was already afternoon. The class rushed out as soon as the school bell had dismissed them, a certain pinkette among the crowd was dragging a tall ebony along with her.

"C'mon Homura-chan, we need to hurry and leave right away or we won't have enough time to hang out!"

"Wait; slow down, Madoka hold up!"

Homura was trying to slow down, but the smaller girl held on tighter and tugged harder. Sighing, Homura tried another method instead, she halted completely, and she pulled the pinkette into her arms.

"Hold up, Madoka. You didn't forget that Tomoe-san's coming with us, did you?"

_Darn, how could I? That's the reason why I tried dragging you out of here so that we didn't have to bump into her._

"Oh, right. Forgot!"

Madoka gave out a nervous laugh, she was never good at lying, and that's why she never even tried lying.

"It's alright; let's just wait for her here." Madoka was completely oblivious before, but she just started realizing, Homura still had her in her arms.

_Oh dear god, she's holding me! Homura-chan is holding me in her arms! Oh, please don't let this moment end God, please!_

Madoka started leaning more and more towards Homura, hoping the ebony could somehow get the message, and hug her tighter.

"Sorry for the wa-"

Mami let out a faint gasp; she couldn't believe the scene before her.

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't want to intrude." She kind off almost spat the last part out, this made Homura aware of her hands. She was still holding Madoka, and it seemed that the pinkette was hugging her back, if not, clinging to her.

"Oh! Forgive me, Madoka."

Homura released the small girl, and turned towards Tomoe-san to avoid eye contact with Madoka.

"Shall we get going then, Tomoe-san?"

Mami finally smiled, she nodded, "Sure, but Homura, please call me Mami from now on, we're friends remember?"

_Right, friends. Until you wish to snatch her for yourself, Tomoe-san. I won't let you!_

"Is Mami-san alright, then?"Homura asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it's alright Homura."

Homura smiled faintly at the blonde, "Then, is it alright if Madoka calls you by your first name, too?"

Madoka's face brighten a bit, clearly Homura was still aware that she was there. The blonde however, she wasn't very pleased, but she decided to not show it.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not…"

Homura turned towards the pinkette next to her left; she smiled and gave a 'See? You're friends now.' kind of look. This made Madoka feel a little guilty though; Homura was trying really hard to make this friendship work. And she was totally clueless as to why these girls disliked each other; it was because they both liked the tall ebony.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Well, here we are. What should we do?"

Madoka questioned Homura, totally ignoring Mami.

"I say we go and eat, Homura."

Mami grabbed Homura's arm and leaned her to her side.

"I say we go to the arcade, Homura."

Madoka joined in and tugged Homura towards her side, now.

"Kaname-san, we're going to that new restaurant, okay."

Mami tugged Homura to her side again.

"Although that's a good idea, Mami-san, I say we go to the arcade."

Madoka once again, tugged Homura to her side, this time with both her hands.

"Uh, guys. My- my arms, they're hurting." Poor Homura was hurting all over, and what's worse, both girls kept pulling back and forth.

"Restaurant!"

"Arcade!"

"Restaurant!"

"Arcade!"

"For the love of god, please stop. My arms can't take this much punishment…"

Homura was practically on the ground, whimpering from her sore arms.

"I'm so sorry!"

Both girls blurted out at the same time, then eyed each other.

"This is your entire fault, Kaname-san! If you weren't so stubborn, Homura wouldn't be on the ground right now!"

"My fault? You're the one who wanted to go to that stupid restaurant!"

They were about to argue some more, but noticed Homura was still sitting on the cold floor.

"Here, let me help, Homura."

Mami gently grabbed Homura's arm, but was stopped by Madoka.

"No, I'll help her! You've done enough."

Madoka clutched Homura's arm, but she was stopped.

"It's alright, Madoka, really. Just, please, don't ever pull me like that."

With that said, Homura got up, and brushed herself off.

"You know, we didn't ask what you'd like to do Homura."

Mami finally spoke up, "Sorry."

"It's alright. But really, I don't know where I'd like to go."

Homura confessed, she didn't really go out that much, so she didn't know how to have fun.

"Hm, I know! How about we go see that new scary movie that's out?"

Mami suggested, surely this was a great opportunity to score one point for herself, not to mention that she wouldn't really be blamed for holding onto Homura the whole time.

"S-scary movies?"

Madoka's face lost color; she never really liked horror films.

"What's the matter, Kaname-san? Don't like horror films?"

Mami smirked; this was such a great opportunity!

"You can wait for us out here, you know? We won't force you to come with us."

Homura, however, refused to go in without the pinkette.

"Madoka, we won't force you or anything. But I'll be next to you the whole time, okay?" With those words said, the pinkette sort of calmed down a bit.

"O-okay."

_Damn… you should've just stayed outside pinkie._

The girls decided it was best to sit in the back; the back always seemed like the best seats in the theater anyway.

"Well then, let the horror begin."

Madoka gulped, she was shaking like crazy, and the movie didn't even start yet. A warm hand gently squeezed her sweaty hand; she looked up to see a familiar smile.

"You can hold onto my hand, if it makes you feel better."

Homura whispered at her, her soothing voice managed to calm her down a little. Mami was seeing this; she was boiling with jealousy, but kept her cool. The movie wasn't really frightening at all, but if she wanted to win Homura, she needed to act scared. So, she decided to jump hug her at the next jump scare.

**Arghh!**

"Kyyah!"

Mami hugged Homura, and clung to her.

"Ma-Mami-san! Are you okay?"

Madoka, who was holding Homura's hand the entire time, noticed that Mami was grinning at her.

_No. You're pretending, aren't you?! That's cheating!_

"I'm sorry, Homura. It seems that I got caught off guard."

Mami still clung to Homura, almost hugging her completely.

"Don't worry about it."

The next jump scare almost made Madoka jump out of her seat.

"Kyaah! No, please. No more jump scares!"

Homura realized Madoka wasn't having a good time at all; she wiggled out of Mami's embrace, and got up. She stretched her hand towards the pinkette before her, "How about we go to that arcade, Madoka?" Avoiding the giant screen before her, Madoka tried her best to focus on Homura.

"Oh god, please! Yes, let's leave!"

Homura held Madoka's hand, "Mami-san, are you staying?"

_Pfft, no. I'm not leaving pinkie alone with you, Homura._

"No, this movie is boring, sadly. Let's go to the arcade." She smiled as she followed behind them.

The arcade was packed, there were lots of familiar faces there, and many students from their school were present there.

"So, this is an arcade, huh?"

Homura eyed her surroundings; there were so many games to choose from.

"You've never been to an arcade before, Homura-chan?"

"No, I haven't. So what exactly… do we do?"

Mami grabbed Homura's arm, again, for like the 10th time now!

"How about we play a dancing game, Homura?"

Homura cocked her head sideways, "A dancing…game?"

"Yeah! Let's play Dance Dance Revolution!"

Homura didn't seem too fond of the suggestion, "I don't really know how to dance, Mami."

Madoka grabbed Homura's arm, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Homura-chan. We can play something else."

Mami tugged Homura towards her side, again.

_De jà vu you guys! _

"I challenge you then, Kaname-san. Whoever wins, will play the pocky game with Homura, as a reward."

Madoka gasped at this, "You can't treat Homura-chan like some sort of trophy!"

She turned to look at the ebony, "Homura-chan, you don't have to do what you don't want to, okay?"

Homura, however, was curious now.

"Madoka, what is this pocky game you two speak of?"

Before Madoka could say anything, Mami shoved her to the side.

"Would you like to find out after this competition?"

The ebony nodded, "Sure."

_No, Homura-chan! You don't know what you're getting yourself into! No, I can't let Tomoe Mami get away with this. I can't!_

"Fine, Mami-san. I accept your challenge with pleasure." Mami smirked at the pinkette; she wasn't letting her win another round, not this time.

"I won't go easy on you, pinkie."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I apologize, I'm seriously sorry! Oh, first of all, I'd like to thank the people that gave me ideas, and the one person that gave me this brilliant idea about the arcade part. This person named kumi, thank you! You said it'd be an honor, but trust me, it's my honor to present such brilliant idea. Thank you so much! Anyway, the next chapter will be up sometime this week. I didn't know many of you would like this story, but I was wrong. So I shall try my very best to not disappoint you. Till next time, bye.**


End file.
